Menjahit Bunga, Menjahit Luka
by Kenzeira
Summary: Akulah api yang membakar senja. [LeviMika, light-surrealism]


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. No profit gained from this fanwork.

 **Catatan** : Light-Romance/Crime/Drama/Tragedy— **LeviMika**. Levi sedikit-banyak OOC, tapi sebisa mungkin saya kendalikan agar khas Levi-nya tidak hilang sama sekali. AU. Kali ini dialognya lebih banyak. Friendship EruRi. Surealisme ringan.

 **MENJAHIT BUNGA, MENJAHIT LUKA**

oleh **Kenzeira**

.

* * *

 _Akulah api yang membakar senja._

Tertulis dalam buku catatan usang, terdapat bercak noda menggumpal—seperti darah, darah siapa atau apa, barangkali nyamuk yang tak sengaja singgah, atau … atau darah dari ujung jari telunjuknya yang terluka. Levi bertanya-tanya; sekelumit masalah yang bagaimana, hinggap di atas kepala, mengendap enggan menguap, memenuhi ruang pikiran, penuh, sesak, tatkala ia menuliskan kalimat itu. Dalam ketenangan balkon, suatu sore ketika angin berembus lembut siap menyapa musim gugur, dua minggu setelah menerima uang pensiun, di atas lalu-lalang orang-orang yang hendak berfoto bersama Eiffel, Levi, dengan secangkir teh hitam, merenungkan masa lalu.

Suatu hari, suatu ketika, seseorang menjelma api, api yang membakar senja, menjadikannya hangus dan lebur. Yang tersisa hanyalah memori, yang entah berguna atau tidak, sebab kini memori itu tak lagi berebut tempat dalam imajinya untuk menciptakan bayangan-bayangan (tercampur-baur; kenyataan, ilusi). Levi nyaris lupa kalau saja catatan usang tersebut tidak mengingatkannya. Ia pernah kalah dan tunduk pada ego, pada rasionalitasnya dalam berpikir dan bertindak; hanya karena seorang perempuan yang selalu menyelipkan setangkai bunga di atas telinga, kejanggalan itu membuat ia bertanya-tanya, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersimpan rapi di kepala, hendak diutarakan ketika waktunya tiba.

Suatu hari, suatu masa, sekian tahun lalu:

"Kau selalu menatapku, Tuan."

"Aku menatap bunga yang terselip di telingamu, Perempuan."

"Bunga ini tidak terselip di telingaku."

Levi bergumam, apa maksudnya. Bunga itu jelas-jelas terselip di telingamu.

"Bunga ini aku jahit di telingaku."

Perempuan itu berlalu, seperti angin. Levi menunggu di tempat yang sama; pematangan sungai, dekat batu besar, batu yang dikelilingi mawar liar. Perempuan itu datang lagi. Bunga di telinganya tampak berbeda dari bunga yang kemarin. Ia kembali mempertanyakan.

"Telingaku lepas. Aku menjahitnya dengan telinga baru."

"Dan bunga yang baru?"

"Dan bunga yang baru."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat bekas jahitan di telingamu."

"Tentu, tentu saja. Itu karena aku menjahitnya menggunakan benang ajaib."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benang ajaib?"

"Dari suatu tempat di atas langit oranye."

"Bukan biru?"

"Bukan biru."

Levi menebak senja, mengingatkannya pada letusan senjata api bertubi-tubi di jalanan sepi, ketika matahari melebur warna bersama langit. Perempuan itu kembali bisu. Ia tahu ada sekian kebohongan, tapi tak jadi masalah karena terasa menyenangkan. Kebohongan itu, anehnya, menciptakan imajinasi; penyatuan antara yang tak nyata dan nyata, ia benar-benar membayangkan ada tempat di atas langit senja, ada air terjun suci yang mengalirkan benang tanpa putus-putus. Benang ajaib. Menjahit luka, melenyapkan tanda.

"Boleh aku meminta segumpal benang ajaibmu itu?"

Perempuan menggeleng.

Levi bertanya kenapa.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa pun pada manusia selain nama."

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta namamu."

Perempuan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta apa pun lagi selain namamu."

"Mikasa." Perempuan memberi jeda, menelan ludah, kemudian kembali menatapnya. "Namaku Mikasa, Tuan."

"Aku bukan Tuan, aku Levi."

"Kau polisi."

"Aku memang polisi."

"Kau membunuh manusia."

"Kadang itu perlu."

"Apakah kau sinting?"

"Pernahkah kau bertemu polisi yang sinting?"

Mikasa berpikir. "Ya."

Levi bertanya di mana.

"Di sini. Polisi itu sinting karena berbicara dengan perempuan sinting."

Levi tertawa.

Mikasa berlalu, selalu, selalu seperti angin. Lembut dan berembus di muka kulitnya. Sekian hari, sekian minggu, perempuan itu tak juga muncul. Levi kadang kecewa, kadang kesal, ia merasa entah. Kehidupan tetap berjalan ada atau tanpa seseorang (atau seseorang itu hilang, sementara saja). Seumpama siklus kehidupan; datang dan pergi, lahir dan mati. Sesekali ia menyamakannya dengan kegiatan makan, mencerna, dan buang tahi. Hal-hal sederhana namun krusial. Proses. Lamat-lamat ia mulai lupa, meski sesekali ingat juga; mengenai eksistensi perempuan yang katanya menjahit bunga di telinganya itu.

Pelurunya meletus tiga kali dalam sehari, pada suatu sore. Meringkus manusia-manusia tak berkeprimanusiaan. Menghisap ganja, menjual ganja, mengedarkan ganja, menjadikan remaja-remaja mampus di usia muda. Dan ia menemukan perempuan itu; Mikasa. Pakaiannya compang-camping, rok selutut yang robek di sana-sini, wajah kumal, rambut kusut masai tempat kutu beranak-pinak, sepasang mata yang biasa linglung kini semakin linglung, setengah terpejam. Dia duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan, sementara Levi menghajar satu demi satu pelaku kepemilikan barang haram. Kawan membantu menghajar, mengancam, menjebloskan ke dalam mobil tahanan.

Levi tidak bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu—bahwa Mikasa adalah korban dari kebinatangan manusia.

"Kau membunuh pamannya setahun yang lalu, Levi."

"Jadi, dia salah-satu kepingan teka-teki Jaeger."

"Ya, dan kita butuh keterangan darinya. Kalau bisa."

Ia enggan mengatakan kebenaran pahit, sama sekali. Bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi antara ia dan perempuan itu, antara ia dan kesintingan takdir.

"Tapi, Erwin, sepertinya dia agak gila."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Levi bisu. Erwin tidak mencoba menerka.

"Kau mungkin lupa, tapi dia ada di lokasi kejadian ketika kau menembak mati pamannya sore itu. Kita tidak bisa meminta keterangan darinya karena kau tahu kenapa; dia agak gila."

Di jalanan sepi, suatu senja, dekat dengan pematangan sungai, seorang bandar narkotika mati di tangan Levi—sementara itu, keponakan sang bandar narkotika yang separuh gila tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa; hanya memandang hampa, lantas mencabuti rumput-rumput untuk dia sampirkan di telinganya.

"Sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa perempuan itu menjahit setangkai bunga di telinganya."

Erwin memandang penuh tanya.

"Dia berkabung, Erwin. Dia berkabung."

Erwin meralat. "Dia gila, Levi. Dia gila."

Levi ingin tertawa, tapi ia merasa tidak ada hal lucu yang bisa ia tertawakan. Sekilas ia berpikir bahwa akalnya sudah hilang, terbang ke langit oranye, ke suatu tempat yang mencurahkan benang ajaib tanpa putus-putus. Mikasa adalah korban. Berantai; dari paman, ke pamannya yang lain, yang sekarang ini diringkus dan sudah mendekam di mobil tahanan.

Ia pandangi perempuan itu sekali lagi.

Ada mawar. Layu. Terselip di telinganya.

"Masihkah kau memiliki benang ajaib itu?"

Mikasa tidak merespons.

"Aku mau menjahitkan bunga yang baru di telingamu."

Yang segar, seperti mawar liar di sekeliling batu besar dekat pematangan sungai.

* * *

.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan, aku jatuh cinta pada perempuan."

"Aku bisa. Bahkan jika itu laki-laki."

"Perasaan melankolis yang menggelikan, Erwin."

"Apakah kau merasa geli sekarang ini?"

"Ya, kadang-kadang. Aku tergelitik karena bicara dan membayangkan visi dan misi yang sama dengannya; membangun istana di langit senja, menjahit luka, menghilangkan tanda. Kau tahu, luka mungkin bisa lenyap, tapi bekasnya tidak. Kecuali kau menjahitnya dengan benang ajaib."

"Kau mulai kehilangan rasionalitasmu, Levi."

"Aku memang mulai kehilangan rasionalitasku, Erwin."

"Apakah kau merasa hal itu lucu?"

"Konyol, lebih tepatnya."

"Seperti makan, mencerna dan buang tahi?"

"Setingkat lebih tinggi dari itu."

"Ah, aku tahu, seperti takdir yang sinting."

Levi tidak mengerti kenapa Erwin hafal sekali mengenai perumpamaan yang dikemukakannya tentang hidup.

.

* * *

Mikasa direhabilitasi. Selain gangguan mental, perempuan itu juga mengalami tremor parah dengan disertai keringat dingin, akibat dari obat-obatan yang terus-menerus dijejalkan oleh manusia-manusia terkutuk itu. Levi selalu berkunjung, setidaknya seminggu sekali. Ia akan membawakan bunga, menyelipkannya di telinga Mikasa, menceritakan mengenai beragam peristiwa. Mikasa, seperti biasa, membicarakan hal-hal di luar logika; bahwa di setiap dinding-dinding terdapat kaki-kaki domba, mengetuk-ketuk meninggalkan pesan, memberi pertanda.

"Mereka bilang aku akan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu."

Levi ingin bertanya; lalu bagaimana mengenai kelanjutan cerita benang ajaib. Tapi lantas diurungkannya. Ia bisa membayangkan hal menakjubkan itu lain waktu.

"Domba-domba itu bilang begitu?"

"Ya, melalui pesan di dinding."

"Apakah mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?"

"Ya, mereka bilang kau tidak akan berubah menjadi apa-apa."

"Kenapa tidak."

"Karena kau polisi. Kau manusia yang membunuh manusia."

"Tapi binatang juga membunuh binatang."

"Tapi manusia bukan binatang."

Setiap berbincang, tidak hanya sekali, Levi berpikir bahwa Mikasa lebih waras dari manusia waras. Tapi, tetap saja, perempuan itu bertindak tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat. Stabilitasnya dalam berpikir juga kacau, seperti jalan yang bercabang-cabang tanpa tujuan jelas. Levi merasa tolol ketika mendengar kabar itu; bahwa Mikasa berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang terbang melalui sela-sela jendela rumah sakit. Terbang dan tak pernah jatuh.

(Mikasa tidak pernah kembali. Dia berubah menjadi kupu-kupu. Dia meloncat, mengepakkan sayap, lantas terbang. Hilang. Selamanya.)

Seperti angin yang masih saja berembus lembut di muka kulit Levi, sekarang ini.

 _Akulah api yang membakar senja._

[Coret]

 _Api itu tidak pernah membakar senja._

Levi mengubahnya. Karena senja itu oranye, sewarna matahari yang meleburkan apinya ke segala penjuru langit, tapi bukan dengan cara membakarnya. Seumpama tragedi di pematangan sungai, ketika bau mesiu mengudara dan desing-desing peluru memekakkan telinga (dan perempuan itu ada di sana, memandangnya dengan sepasang mata yang kosong, yang tidak pernah ia sadari ketidak-warasannya). Ia tahu, ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa Mikasa memang ada di sana, tanpa setangkai bunga yang terselip di telinga, seorang diri, menyaksikan kematian pamannya. Perempuan itu seperti kehilangan jiwa. Dia mengubah rumput menjadi bunga. Dia sudah lama gila.

" _Kau polisi."_

" _Aku memang polisi."_

" _Kau membunuh manusia."_

 _(Mikasa tahu sejak awal, bahwa Levi adalah seorang polisi yang membunuh pamannya pada suatu senja)_

[Levi ingin mengatakan; ia membunuh untuk melindungi. Tapi terlalu naif rasanya. Demikianlah kenapa ia berhenti berpikir mengenai api yang membakar senja.]

"Boleh aku meminta segumpal benang ajaibmu itu?"

Levi bicara pada kupu-kupu yang hinggap di pagar balkonnya. Sebab, pada akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa waktu barangkali memang menyembuhkan luka, tapi luka itu tidak benar-benar lenyap—luka itu, ya, luka itu, meninggalkan bekas. Levi membutuhkan benang ajaib untuk melenyapkan bekas luka di dadanya akibat kehilangan Mikasa; seorang perempuan sinting yang berpikir untuk terbang dari jendela rumah sakit, mengubah diri menjadi kupu-kupu, meski lalu jatuh dan mati.[]

* * *

 **12:51 AM – 4 May 2017**


End file.
